Her Dream Sonata
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: A young girl is accepted into the most prestigious music preparatory in the city. Roses and thorns awaited her. *First Full Moon fic, R/R*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.**

A/N= **This fic is going to have Mitsuki start with one guy and end with another. She will act a tad OOC.**

**

* * *

**

_She had her pillow and her cover. She was resting after a hectic day at the studio. It seemed that her producer wasn't feeling her vocals so she had to sing the same song several times. Her producer was eventually happy and so here she was at home, on her bed after a hot bath, staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, recollecting everything that had gone on in her life. The eyelids got heavy, and then they closed. Soon after the circles formed and then the cloud..._

---

"Welcome everyone to your first day at Utakaze Performance Academy. You 30 students have been accepted out of 5,000 applicants to attend this great academy."

"STOP CHEERING!"

"Excuse me... you will spend the next 5 years of your life being trained in song and performance. You will leave Uta a star."

"Sensei, why is this academy called Utaukaze?"

"Pay attention... ALL OF YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THIS... you know why the founders of this great academy named this school what it is? They felt that ANYBODY that was a student here could be a singing sensation. After your time here is done guys and gals, you all will be stars. All of your voices will sound as pure as the wind breezing through the sky, hence the name Utaukaze." Sensei had all of the new students mystified. Now that they introduction was said, Sensei got down to business. She took roll call for all 30 newbies.

"Haguro Sai?"

"Here."

"Kotestu Alice?"

"Here."

"Koyama Mitsuki?"

"Present."

"I expect great things from you Mitsuki during your time at Uta. Make sure you stay focused."

"Hai Sensei, I won't let you down." So began Mitsuki's time at Utaukaze PA. When you think of these types of schools, you think of the courses as rigorous ones. It was no walk in the park at Uta. They took everything very seriously here, even the fitness level of the students. Every morning before school, Uta students had to run 1.5 miles around the track. There was a set curfew at day's end as well. During the mile.5 run, Mitsuki was wheezing. Despite the frame she had, she was out of shape, as anyone would be if they don't be waiting on they fitness. Mitsuki fell to her knees while on the straight away.

"Why the heck do I have to do this run- -"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"What are you working on today?"

"I'll be in the studio recording a song."

"You are lucky. I'm also in the studio today, but just for dumb sound checking."

"Right- -"

"I'm Sakurai Eichi- -"

"Koyama Mitsuki."

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Okay uh - - "

"Eichi." Mitsuki was 5/16ths asleep but perked up when she looked at Eichi.

"I'll see you around Eichi..." She was mesmerized by him, so much so that she did not notice Eichi wave bye and jog off.

* * *

Mitsuki was putting in work in the studio. Her last song capped off a pretty good day.

_If I walk in the rain, no one will notice me crying/If I sit in the dark, no one will see me/If I sit alone, no one will bother.../A moment, a lone, a dream, a kiss, a cry, our rights and our wrongs, lets not go at it alone, lets go arm in arm, until a new sun shones..._

"That was good Mitsuki, you are done for the day."

"Thanks, but I think I can sing for - - "

"No you are done because you don't want to mess up that beautiful voice of yours..." Mitsuki found herself blushing as she took off her headphones.

"I guess you have a point..."

"I'm Takuto Kira."

"Mitsuki Koyama."

"Nice to meet you Mitsuki."

"Thanks for the compliment Takuto, that was nice of you- -"

"Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Mitsuki really hit it off with Takuto after that. When time permitted, they had coffee together and hung out. Takuto wasn't the only guy she was feeling as she was also spending time with Eichi. As a result of their schedules, they ran together and often had breakfast together. Uta gossip was buzzing because Mitsuki was dating the two most popular guys. Takuto and Eichi were well aware that each spent much time with Mitsuki. It wasn't really a shock for anyone that both guys ran into each other on the rooftop of Uta's radio tower. They have a radio tower? Don't ask me why...

"Eichi is it?"

"Takuto Kira... hello."

"So, um, why are you up here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question... - -"

"Lets cut the chitchat. Eichi, why are you going out with Mitsuki?"

"Please refer to my previous statement - -" Takuto's temple was bulging.

"Seriously man, why are you going out with her if I am?"

"I like her - -"

"I like her as well. I fell for her before you did - -"

"See thats where you are wrong. we met during the morning run and immediately hit it off - -"

"Thats not what I heard - -"

"and what DID you hear?"

"You were bugging her, so that is why her replies were so robotic. As for me, we actually DID hit it off. I complemented her on her singing, to which she blushed."

"Do you understand what I am saying Eichi? While it was good that you threw yourself out there, you messed up by acting too needy."

"I'm not sure that I follow you - -"

"Oh lord, you are supposed to let the game come to you- - "

"So Mitsuki is nothing but a game for you to conquer?!"

_*I think he does understand._

"You didn't let the game come to you, so thats why you had the result you had. I let the game come to me, hence the coffee dates - -"

"You've had dates with her? Thats not fair, I've only hung out with her!"

"I have no control over that."

"Takuto, you need to break it off with Mitsuki."

"No."

"You are a talkative person, which means you can get any girl you want."

"I know that, but I still want to be with Mitsuki."

"I want her more Takuto."

"No you don't Eichi."

"What makes you say that?" That 'wind' breezed by as Takuto and Eichi glared at each other.

"Mitsuki is only a conquest for you, you do not care about at all!" Eichi took off his coat and then charged for Takuto. Security came up and broke it up, taking them to the dean's office. While all that was going on, we find Mitsuki in an empty classroom, perusing through some old notes. The sun was fading when a girl slammed the door open and then closed.

"Mitsuki!"

"Whats wrong Chisato-san?" Luckily Chisato stopped herself from telling her, so she struck up a conversation.

"Take a break from your studying and lets grab some ice cream."

"Sure thing." The two go to a local parlor and giggle and girl it for an hour or so.

"Have you met any cute boys Chisato-san?"

"Well, there is one guys... but enough about me, you are dating two boys - -"

"Yeah, only the two most popular boys at Uta! Which one are you going to choose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which guy do you like more?"

"I like them both same - -"

"LIES! Your eyes were fluttering big time. Based off that, I can tell which guy you like more."

"You are being silly Chisato-san- -"

"Oh am I. I don't need to be with you, so do this if you don't believe me: go back to that classroom and stare out the window. Ask yourself that question and you will know which one you want to be with." So Mitsuki does exactly that and her decision was like night and day.

* * *

A long time passes, and Mitsuki parades around with her boyfriend Eichi. While they happy, life was tail spinning for Takuto. His singing faltered and his depression got worse by the day. He became more isolated and soon the worse thing happened: he got cancer of the throat. Little by little, Takuto withdrew from Uta until he stopped showing up to class altogether. Mitsuki is the only one that does not know about Takuto's condition. Eichi catches her looking dejected one day.

"Mitsuki, whats with the down looking face," Eichi says while handing her a coffee.

"Where is Takuto, I haven't seen him in a long time. Is he alright?"

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but you must know about the latest developments from the man you love- -"

"The one that I love is- -"

"You do not love me Mitsuki. You chose me because you thought 'us' would adhere you to Uta students. I knew from the start of our relationship that you love Takuto."

"From all that I heard from various people, you two are a match made in heaven. You and Takuto have that spark, that chemistry, that thing that you and I will never have."

"What were you going to tell me Eichi?"

"Go to the rooftop. Takuto will probably be up there."

"Thank you Eichi- -"

"Wait Mitsuki."

"What is it?"

"Ganbatte."

"Arigatou Eichi."

---

"Mitsuki is up on the roof, looking for Takuto while dealing with the evening sky.

"Takuto! Takuto where are you?" She didn't need to call his name anymore: Takuto was staring through a hole in the fence while standing still. Mitsuki ran up beside him.

"Why are you up here?"

"I have throat cancer." That took the wind out Mitsuki's sails.

"I haven't gone to class because... what is the point?"

"Since you are a student here at Uta, I guess- -"

"Mitsuki, I have throat cancer! That means I'm going to die!!"

"You won't die, I'll be here by your side." Mitsuki kisses Takuto on the lips while he remained stationary.

"Why bother with Uta... WHY BOTHER WITH ANYTHING?!" Takuto gets closer to the edge, which freaks out Mitsuki.

"Get away from the ledge, that is dangerous."

"Why even bother with my life, its as good as dead- -"

"IF YOU JUMP, THEN I'LL JUMP TOO- -" Takuto puts a finger on Mitsuki's lips, then kisses them.

"Don't you dare say that again. You have the most potential of any Uta student. Don't throw that away." Mitsuki could not keep the tears from falling.

"I love you Ta-kun."

"I love you too Mitsuki-chan." They let go of their embrace and Takuto approaches the edge once again and takes one last look of Mitsuki before jumping. Mitsuki lets out a primal scream before falling on the rooftop's floor.

---

--

-

"Mitsuki, are you alright?"

"Ta-kun? I'm so glad that you are here!"

"Did you have a bad dream? You are sweating profusely..."

"Yeah, it was a bad nightmare. I'm glad that it wasn't real."

"Same here. Please get some rest Mitsuki, its 3 AM."

"You are right; actually, I'm going to get some water." Mitsuki had trouble getting up.

"It feels like I'm really fat. Whats going on Ta-kun?"

"Feel your belly." Mitsuki started glowing.

_I have one on the way..._

* * *

A/N= **So this was my first Full Moon fic. I hadn't posted stories in a while because of burnout. Am I a little rusty or did I pick up where I left off?**


End file.
